


Passion Other Than Her

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Two women, two different lives with one thing in common.





	Passion Other Than Her

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Passion Other Than Her**

**by:** Polyxena

**Characters:** Jenny, Abbey, Drama  
**Pairings:** Leo/Jenny, Abbey/Jed  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Two women, two different lives with one thing in common. 

The First Lady of the land was having a discussion with the wife of the Cheif of Staff. They had been friends for a long time, since they were roomates in college. They went through a lot together and shared the deepest darkest secrets. 

Abbey Bartlet was a strong, intelligent, pretty brunette with brown eyes that could kill with one look. She knew the second she met Jed Bartlet she would marry him. He was handsome, smart, funny, romantic and when he spoke everyone listened. She knew he was going places but she never imagined to The White House. She was proud of him and was with him every second. He is everything to her. She loved giving him his three beautiful daughters and thirty some odd years of marriage. 

Now he was the President, a President with MS. Never in a milion years did she think that would happen. Her husband is slowly dying and she can't do anything. They had fought so many times over re-election but she never ever stopped loving him. He took care of her and loved her more than anyone else did. He had hurt her by going back on his word but she knew it was important to him and that MS wasn't going to bring him down. Politics drives him, its his passion other than her. 

Jenny McGarry was a beautiful red-head with blue eyes. She always had a little laugh or smile after she spoke. She was quiet and shy but had brains and style like no other. She confided in her best friend for things she couldn't with others. Leo McGarry was the only other person she confided in. When she met him she was instantly attracted to him. He had asked her out later on that day and she knew they'd be together forever. Vietnam came and he had to leave her. They had gotten engaged and she was afraid she would never see him again. But he came back to her, scarred with a limp but not the same man. They married shortly afterward and had Mallory, their baby. She never imagined that her life would take a turn. 

He practised law and entered politics. He was a good provider and at one time a good husband. Then he began drinking and taking valium. She stood by him even though she felt like nothing and she hated him for it. He finally sobered up but not for her but for Jed to become President. 

So here she is talking with her best friend pretending everything is ok. Nothing is ok because her marriage is not what it used to be. She sees how Jed treats Abbey. She realizes Leo isn't the same, might not ever change and see what he's done to her. She knows he loves her but he has put his job first. She doesn't know how long she can keep up this charade. Politics drives him, its his passion other than her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
